ImANewUser Amazing Race 11
This is the eleventh installment of the fictional series, ImANewUser Amazing Race. This is the second series to feature co-ed teams from the show, The Amazing Race. Production Development and Filming The route spans thousands of miles and covers 6 continents. Host and producer ImANewUser reveals that the season will feature first-time visits to the United Arab Emirates, Peru and the Netherlands. This season also featured the series' first visit to Turkey. The season was also confirmed to visit New Zealand, as well as the island of Bali in Indonesia. This season also includes visits to South Africa & Germany. This season will introduce the Blind Double U-Turn, as well as a new twist called the Forced Intersection. The Hazard penalty has been retained from the previous season. Cast All the teams this season have appeared on real seasons of The Amazing Race. Leaderboard Note 1: 12 of the 15 teams took either a taxi car or a train to the Pit Stop instead of a taxi bus and were all penalized 30 minutes at the Pit Stop. Lenny & Karyn (who took the Fast Forward), Kelly & Jon and Hayden & Aaron were the only teams to not get penalized (they originally arrived 1st, 4th and 11th, respectively). Note 2: Mika & Canaan (who initially arrived 1st), Hayden & Aaron (7th), Chris & Anastasia (9th), Azaria & Hendekea (10th), Joseph & Grace (12th) and Lenny & Karyn (13th) took a bus to Kızılay Square instead of taking a taxi and were issued a 30-minute penalty at the Pit Stop. Their final placements are reflected above. * Red means the team was eliminated. * Blue means the team came in last at a non-elimination leg and had to face a Hazard, a penalty in the following leg that will increase the difficulty of a certain task for them. * An italicized leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. * Green means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green leg number means no team took the Fast Forward for the leg. * A ε means the team used their Express Pass. * A < means the team was Yielded. A > means the team used their Yield. A <> indicates an unused Yield. * A ⊃ or ⊃ indicates that the team chose to use a Blind U-Turn or one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn while ⊂ or ⊂ indicates the team who received it. A ⊂⊃ indicates an unused U-Turn, while a ⊂⊃ indicates an unused double U-Turn. * Matching colors of symbols indicate teams who worked together during part of the leg as a result of the Intersection. Episode Quote Titles Titles for legs are often taken from quotes made by the racers. The quotes are sometimes slightly changed for humorous effect. # "Hold On To Your Helmets, Kids!" - Ian # "It's Like A Safari! Well That's 'Cause We're In One" - Grace/Joseph # "Don't Follow Them! They're Morons!" - Kelly # "I Guess That Friendship's Out The Window" - Anastasia # "Aren't There Goat Wranglers For This?" - Gary # "Oh No No No...This Definitely Means War" - Prizes * Leg 1 - The Express Pass. The first team to arrive without the help of the Fast Forward won this prize. * Leg 2 - A trip to Jamaica * Leg 3 - A trip to Turks & Caicos * Leg 4 - A trip to Curaçao * Leg 5 - A trip to Rio de Janeiro * Leg 14 - $1,000,000 Elimination Station The first eliminated teams were sequestered in a hotel located in downtown Moscow, Russia. Subsequent eliminated teams continued to run the race as decoys. * After Leg 1, Ross & Tarryn arrived at Elimination Station. They reflected over their short stay, and express their thoughts on what they could've done differently. Afterward, Tarryn cooked dinner for her & Ross. * After Leg 2, Geoff & Tisha joined Ross & Tarryn at Elimination Station. Tisha told the father & daughter of their many navigational errors throughout the leg. Both teams then decided to relax in the pool. * After Leg 3, Amanda & Kris arrived at Elimination Station. Amanda recounted the series of penalties that the teams incurred, as well as Andy & Laura U-Turning them. They then spent the rest of the day playing cards in their hotel rooms. * After Leg 4, Blake & Paige arrived at Moscow. The siblings decided to take a guided tour around Moscow before heading to the hotel to catch up with the eliminated teams, where they told the others about their fatal blunder in Munich. * After Leg 5, Ross, Tisha & Blake were shown reading magazines at the lobby before Lenny & Karyn arrived at the hotel. The couple had lunch, then told the eliminated teams of their bad taxi luck in Ankara. Amanda & Kris also sympathized with them over the 30-minute penalty. Race Locations Leg 1 (United States Of America → South Africa) * Raleigh, North Carolina , United States Of America (William B. Umstead State Park) (Starting Line) * Raleigh (Raleigh-Durham International Airport) to Durban, KwaZulu-Natal Province, South Africa (King Shaka International Airport) * Durban (uShaka Marine World) * Durban (Markets Of Warwick) * Durban (Suncoast Casino & Entertainment World) * Durban (Umgeni River Bird Park) The Detour for the leg was a choice between Bead Head and Bovine Head. In Bead Head, teams had to run to the Bead Market, find 5 locals and correctly braid, and bead, their hair to receive their next clue. In Bovine Head, teams had to run to the Bovine Head Market, prepare a local delicacy, which features the head of a bovine, to the satisfaction of the head chef, and serve it to a waiting customer, who will hand them their next clue. For the Roadblock, one team member had to head into the garage of the casino, don racing gear and complete a lap around the Durban street circuit to get their next clue. To win the Fast Forward, teams had to head to uShaka Sea World and participate in a shark cage dive. Once each team member has successfully fed a blacktip shark from their own cages, they may claim the Fast Forward. Leg 2 (South Africa) * KwaZulu-Natal Province (Hluhluwe-Umfolozi Game Reserve) * Springs, Gauteng Province (National Route N17) * Johannesburg (Beyers Naudé Drive) * Johannesburg (Gold Reef City) * Johannesburg (Ponte City Apartments) For this Roadblock, teams had to learn dlala 'nduku, a form of stick fighting, and use their newly-acquired moveset to face off against a local practitioner. Once the team member scored a point against the local, they will receive their next clue. The Detour for the leg gave teams the choice between Make Some Music (perform a kwaito dance routine on the Hippodrome and get a score of at least 12 from A panel of judges, with each judge scoring from 1 to 5) or Make Some Gold (process a gold ore located inside the Gold Reef Museum to produce enough gold to make a standard gold bar). To claim the Fast Forward, teams had to search the vast expanse of the game reserve and photograph at least 3 of the 'Big Five Game', five animals that are prized for being the five most difficult animals to hunt on foot. Additional Tasks * At the northern gate of the Hluhluwe-Umfolozi Game Reserve, teams had to sign up for shuttles headed into the reserve that leave an hour apart, starting from the park's opening hours. * Teams had to search the billboards on National Route N17 for the route marker that points to their next clue. * At National Route N17, teams found out that the other half of their next clue was located on Beyers Naudé Drive. Leg 3 (South Africa → Netherlands) * Johannesburg (OR Tambo International Airport) to Amsterdam, North Holland, Netherlands (Amsterdam Airport Schiphol) * Amsterdam (Magere Brug) * Amsterdam (Molen Van Sloten) * Amsterdam (Scheepvaart Museum) * Amsterdam (Marlies Dekkers Store) * Amsterdam (Bloemenmarkt) * Amsterdam (Rembrandt House) For the Detour, teams had a choice between Cycles or Clogs. In Cycles, teams had to head to the Fietsflat, a bicycle parking lot, and ride two bicycles (matching the same color indicated in their clue) 3 miles to the Marlies Dekkers store to get their next clue. In Clogs, teams had to head to the Marlies Dekkers store, where one team member had to sew an outfit that matched a pair of clogs of their choice and the other team member had to model the outfit down a runway, before the team can get their next clue. To complete the Roadblock, one team member had to sort through hundreds of tulips to find one artificial tulip and exchange it for their next clue. To claim the Fast Forward, teams had to head to the Molen Van Sloten. Once there, each team member had get themselves strapped on one of the sails, and the windmill will be set in motion. Once the team had completed 10 revolutions, the miller will give them the Fast Forward. Additional Tasks * At Magere Brug, each team had to choose a boat and drive themselves to the Scheepvaart Museum. Leg 4 (Netherlands → Germany) * Amsterdam (Rijksmuseum) * Amsterdam (Amsterdam Centraal) to Munich, Bavaria, Germany (München Hauptbahnhof) * Munich (Alte Pinakothek) * Munich (Frauenkirche) * Munich (Hofbräuhaus am Platzl) * Munich (Englischer Garten) At the Detour, teams could either head to the Bavaria Film Studios in Grünwald and build a timber-frame house to the satisfaction of a film director (Hand Made) or head to the Friedensengel and put on a puppet show, depicting the story of the famous children's puppet Kasperle, for 10 children (Hand Puppet). For this Roadblock, one team member must enter the Hofbräuhaus am Platzl, don traditional lederhosen, and deliver 2 steins of beer to a patron in exchange for a coaster bearing his or her team's picture found on the patron's table. Once the team member has 5 coasters, they must find the main server and exchange the coasters for their next clue. The Fast Forward for this leg was located next to Albrecht Dürer's Self-Portrait In Fur Coat, which teams had to figure out by solving a giant 20-piece puzzle. Additional Tasks * At the Rijksmuseum, teams had to find the painting The Night Watch by Rembrandt. * Upon arriving at the Rijksmuseum, teams were told to find "the Holy Family" in Munich. Teams were left to figure out that the clue refers to a Rembrandt painting (named The Holy Family) located at the Alte Pinakothek. Leg 5 (Germany → Turkey) * Munich (Franz Josef Strauss International Airport) to Ankara, Ankara Province, Turkey (Esenboğa International Airport) * Ankara (Anıtkabir) * Ankara (Kızılay Square) * Ankara (Kocatepe Mosque) * Ankara (Ankara Citadel) For this Roadblock, one team member must pick up an Angora, a natural breed of cat native to Ankara, and bring it to a child wearing a cap that matches the same colors on the collar. Once the team member has returned the cat, the child will hand them their next clue. The Detour was a choice between Sweet To The Taste and Soft To The Touch. In Sweet To The Taste, teams had to travel to the Atatürk Forest Farm and Zoo, head into the forest farm, don beekeeping outfits and harvest enough honey to fill a jar of Ankara Balı up to the red line. In Soft To The Touch, teams had to travel to the Çıkrıkçılar Yokuşu, find a marked stall and help shear an Angora goat & clean its wool until it is free of all dirt and grease & ready for processing. To claim the Fast Forward, teams will have to search the park for a rabbit groomer donning a red-and-yellow hat. Once they find him, they must choose an Angora rabbit and completely groom its fur to the satisfaction of its owner. Leg 6 (Turkey → United Arab Emirates) * Ankara (Angora Hotel) * Ankara (Esenboğa International Airport) to Dubai, United Arab Emirates (Dubai International Airport) * Dubai (Dubai Fountain) * Dubai (Burj Khalifa) For the Detour, teams had to choose between Get Them In or Set Them Free. In Get Them In, teams had to drive themselves to the Al Marmoum Camel Racetrack, successfully race a camel through the track, and then herd the camel into a marked stable, to get their next clue from the jockey. In Set Them Free, teams had to drive themselves into the Arabian desert, find Shaheen Xtreme Falconry, and place 5 pieces of lure on a marked area ready to be picked up by a falcon set loose. Once the falcon has picked up all 5 pieces of lure, the falconer will hand them their next clue. Additional Tasks * Before leaving the Pit Stop, teams had to prepare a plate of testi kebabı. After getting the approval of the tower guard, teams must then deliver the testi kebabı to the Angora Hotel and exchange it at the front desk for their next clue, and tickets to an unknown destination. * Upon arrival at the Dubai Fountain, teams had to watch a fountain performance before getting their next clue. External Links * IANU AR 11 on FGC